


[podfic] More

by Kess



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-indulgent sin. Anders' boyfriends absolutely wreck him and he loves it - plus Hawke gets fucked for a change, always a bouns ;). PWP, really, with that tag list was it going to be anything else? :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] More

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538010) by [Felixbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/pseuds/Felixbug). 



This was recorded for Mevi, whose name is not pronounced as I pronounced it here but whatevs. It is an hour of pwp, basically. But better than pwp 'cause Felix wrote it and that means that it's all. Felix-y. How do I explain this. 

[Here is the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download <3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/more.mp3)

I hope you enjoy!


End file.
